Weekly
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: One shots, one per week. Future!Finchel. Rating to change in the future. Epic fluffiness.
1. 1 Surprise

_A/N: I am working really hard to find inspiration to work on the next chapter of Chance Encounters, until then this is a fun little thing I've started, each little chapter represents a week in the lives of Finn and Rachel beginning in May of 2018. I plan on this being a constant ongoing type thing, every week. Let me know what you think of it._

* * *

><p><strong>May 20-26, 2018<strong>

Trying to avoid bumping into anyone, Finn Hudson hurried down the steps into the subway. He couldn't wait to get home and curl up with his wife and enjoy a relaxing Friday evening. After four years at the Ohio State University he'd moved in with Rachel in her just off Broadway apartment, the place that she'd called home for nearly two years had quickly turned into theirs.

He'd gotten a decent job at a public high school teaching, coaching football, and coaching the glee club. He'd supported them for nearly an entire year as Rachel auditioned like mad for every play, musical, and off Broadway show she could find, until finally at the age of 23 she'd been offered a staring roll in a revival of _Funny Girl_, the show and Rachel had been nominated for Tony's and she'd finished up her contracted six months, two weeks ago.

But what really had him thinking on this trip across the city, was her weird behavior over the last week. She'd been sick the last four days, but only right before bed, any other time of the day she was either eating or relaxing on the couch. She'd been hanging out in her lounge wear a lot too, which wasn't too weird considering she wasn't really leaving the apartment but a relaxed Rachel was still something he was getting used to.

They'd gotten married the summer after they'd both graduated, shortly after he'd moved to join her in the Big Apple, and it'd taken a lot for Finn to convince her that being at home together meant they could lay around all day wearing whatever they were comfortable in, she didn't always have to be so put together just because he was around. As a matter of fact some of his favorite Rachel Hudson looks included yoga pants, and/or his Ohio State Football hoodie that he never really tried to get back.

Suddenly like a bolt of lightning struck him, he realized what it was that was going on with his wife. He just didn't know if she knew; and if she didn't, he wasn't sure how receptive she would be to the idea. Heading up the steps two blocks away from their home he quickly detoured into a drug store before heading home.

"Hey Rach," he called entering their apartment. "You here?"

"What's up?" she appeared at the entrance to the kitchen, spoon and ice cream carton in hand, heading for the living room. The yoga pants she wore hugged her ass perfectly and he couldn't help but follow it, but the tiny tank top she wore on top was hugging her curves as well, and that was far more distracting at the moment as she turned around to plop on the couch.

"I know what's wrong with you," he smugly informed her.

"Finn, there is nothing wrong with me, I just finished a show, I'm enjoying being at home, and I might have a bit of a bug," she shrugged, the last four evenings she'd greeted the toilet like an old friend, while the rest of the day she overate just a tad, "in fact maybe I'm getting so sick because I'm eating more, and not all that healthily I might add."

"Right it explains that too," he nodded, "wait there," he ordered before heading for their bedroom, she rolled her eyes taking another bite of the Cherry Garcia, contemplating if she could convince him to go pick up another tub for her.

"What are you doing with a box of tampons?" she questioned when he sat it on the coffee table in front of her.

"Oh this?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "this unopened box? That you called and begged me to bring home three weeks ago?"

"It was not three weeks ago," she huffed, he'd made her promise nearly eight years ago that she would only have him pick up such items if it was an emergency, so it was not possible that he'd picked up that box three weeks ago.

"Yes it was," he nodded, "it was opening night of the high school musical, I had to stay and make sure everything was locked up, you called and told me that you were supposed to start the next day and you realized you didn't have anything here."

"Well that's just ridiculous Finn," she rolled her eyes, "if that were the case then that would make me really late, and that just can't be."

"Are you in denial?" he asked, he was really curious at this point whether she was seriously just that clueless or if she wasn't sure yet what she wanted.

"No!" he could tell from the outrage in her voice that she was, in fact, in denial, "there is nothing to be in denial about."

"How many times have you thrown up in the last four days?" he knew his presentation of the facts was kickass at this point.

"Roughly 16, and those weren't in the morning, but I just told you-"

"First of all I heard you, I'm presenting a different theory, second of all, from what I remember back in high school it doesn't really matter all that much what time of day it is," he interrupted her, "and third, 16? I'm only remembering 8."

"Oops," she shrugged; she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of her husband watching her throw up as it was, so those random 2 am bouts were kept to herself, "You do realize what you are suggesting to me right? What this would mean?"

"How long have your boobs been sore?" he ignored her questioning in favor of his own.

"Finn! They are not-"

"Do not try and deny it, you're wearing a sports bra for like the sixth day in a row, and you hate them," he refuted.

"Okay, what do I have to do to prove to you how asinine this theory is?" she finally sighed.

"Take these," he pulled a paper bag from his messenger bag holding it out to her, "into our bathroom and pee on them, I'll wait."

"Finn," she sighed, taking another bite of her ice cream, "this is so outlandish, how could you possibly think-"

"Outlandish? It's perfectly plausible, after all you're the one always preaching safe sex, which we haven't exactly been keeping track of, and even if we were it's not 100 percent effective," he smirked.

"I knew helping you study for the SATs would come back to bite me one day," she grumbled, "I still think you're hoping for something that's not possible."

"This is a good thing," he replied, "we're ready for this."

"Barely," she grunted, before finally giving in, "this is ridiculous," she muttered dropping her ice cream next to the box on the coffee table, snatching the bag from his hand, and stomping her way through the bathroom.

_Doesn't really matter what time of day it is_, she pouted in her head as she took care of business. She could hear him moving around the bedroom, probably changing out of his work clothes and into some athletic shorts and a t-shirt, the warm May afternoon bringing the desire for shorts with it. If he thought she was going to come out there and talk to him while they waited, he had another thing coming. She'd been on the verge of conceding to her own thoughts when he'd waltzed in with his theory, pushing her to acceptance faster than she was ready.

Checking the results one after the other, she honestly couldn't believe he'd bought five, she sighed. "Rach c'mon," he tapped on the bathroom door, "it can't possibly take this long." Reaching over she twisted the knob letting the door crack open before returning her gaze to the objects at hand, "so? What's the verdict?"

"Not a word," she pointed sternly at him before going out to their bed, laying down placing both hands flat on her stomach.

"Rach," he sighed, leaning against the door frame between the bath and bed rooms.

"I said, not a word," she retorted, he crawled onto the bed next to her, he felt bad forcing this on her, seeing the pout on her face.

"I'm sorry baby," he placed a hand on top of hers, "I shouldn't have made you take those," he sighed, "this isn't horrible though is it? We're having a baby."

"We're having a baby," she spoke softly, turning her face to his, pressing their lips softly together, "I love you."

"We're having a baby!" he laughed, throwing his arm up in the air fist pumping. She couldn't help but giggle, turning completely towards him, capturing his lips with hers before rolling over him, "umm, where'd you go?"

"No where," she laughed as he struggled to open his eyes as she balanced her head on her hands folded neatly on his chest, his hands moving to her hips to keep her steady, "What made you think I was pregnant?"

"I don't know it just suddenly popped into my head, probably because my mom called earlier today, brought up the grandchild thing again," he shrugged, "but mostly it was just plain realization."

"Well thank you," she smiled, "there was no telling how long it would take me to come to terms with it."

"You scared?" he whispered, sweeping hair behind her ear.

"Terrified," she nodded.

"Me too," he grinned softly, "but then I think we're going to have a gorgeous little baby, and as long as we love that baby, and love each other, I'm pretty sure everything else will be okay."

"I love you," she slid up to place a kiss against his lips.

"I love you too."


	2. 2 Doctor

**May 27-June 2**

**9 Weeks**

She glanced around the waiting room double checking she hadn't missed him before finding a seat near the door. Pulling out her phone she sent him a quick text before grabbing an old magazine from the stack next to her. Under the guise of reading her magazine she let her eyes roam around the room, women of many ages sat around the room. A lot of them had baby bumps; some of them had a husband or boyfriend sitting next to them, some just looked terrified.

She could almost picture Finn and Mr. Schue sitting in a room similar to this, waiting for Quinn to emerge, looking similar to the terrified teens sitting in the far corner. "Hey," he breezed past her placing a kiss against forehead, "sorry I'm late, the subway was a nightmare today."

"I've only been here a few minutes," she smiled as he took the seat next to her, "the receptionist said it shouldn't be a long wait."

"Yeah," he snorted, glancing at the magazine she was reading, "what cha learning about?"

"Oh!" she laughed, closing it and glancing at the baby on the front, "I was actually people watching."

"Really now?" he leaned closer to her letting his eyes roam around the room.

"Yeah, I was thinking about those kids in the corner, wondering if that's what you looked like?"

"Kind of," he nodded, linking their fingers together, "I was mostly still trying to process getting someone pregnant without having sex."

"Not possible," she giggled, kissing the back of his hand as he turned back to her, "we'll be okay if I'm not pregnant, right?"

"Rachel," he sighed seeing the uncertainty and fear in her eyes, "of course we will, and if you aren't then well I think we should start trying."

"Rachel Hudson," a nurse called from the opening door before she had a chance to respond. Finn followed dutifully never releasing her hand as they were led to an exam room. "What brings you here today?"

"Well I think I'm pregnant," Rachel answered, dropping her large purse in a chair next to the seat that Finn took before sliding onto the exam table.

"Okay," she made a note, "I'm assuming you took a home test that came back positive?"

"Five," she nodded, glancing at her grinning husband.

"What was the first day of your last period?"

"April 3rd," she'd been meticulously keeping track since she was fourteen, when she'd first gotten her period, her dad's had never explained to her why she needed to keep track, just that she did, they'd even gotten her a special calendar just for that purpose.

"Wow," the nurse shook her head, "almost two months," she double checked the calendar against the wall before marking in her chart, "why don't you go ahead and take this down the hall?"

Rachel accepted the plastic cup with shaky hands, Finn sent her a quick wink as she headed for the rest room, "Dr. Andrews will be with you shortly," the nurse smiled at Finn, pulling a gown from one of the cabinets, "make sure she puts this on?"

"Yep," he nodded, glancing around the room as he was left alone, the posters and models against the far wall were all similar to the ones around Dr. Wu's office in Lima. "that was quick."

"I might have drunk quite a bit of water in preparation for this appointment," she shrugged, groaning when he handed her the gown from the exam table.

"Oh c'mon it's cute," he laughed, the light pink color reminding him of her love for all things girly, "besides if you are pregnant, you might as well get used to it, this is just the beginning."

"Yeah," she slipped behind the curtain to slip off her clothes and into the gown.

"Well that definitely looks like a plus sign to me," Dr. Andrews greeted entering the room, holding up the small square indicating what they already suspected to be true, "we should definitely do an internal exam just to be sure."

"Uh," Finn spoke up when Rachel placed her feet into the stirrups, "should I wait outside?"

"That's up to your wife," Dr. Andrews smiled, draping a sheet over Rachel's lap, before wheeling his stool to sit between Rachel's raised legs.

"Please stay," she took his hand in hers, pulling him close, "just stay up here."

He kept his eyes averted, until Rachel's fingers flexed quickly within his, and he dropped his gaze to her face. There was a slight grimace, but it easily faded, as the doctor slid back from between her legs, lifting her legs out of the stirrups. "Well you're most definitely pregnant, based on your last period, I would say 8 or 9 weeks, which would put your due date right at the first of January," he grinned, dropping his latex gloves in the trash and washing his hands before wheeling back over to them. "I'm going to recommend an ultrasound appointment within the next two weeks, and I will see you back here for a regular appointment in four."

"Thank you," Rachel gushed, hopping off the table with a little bounce.

"I just deliver the news," Dr. Andrews winked, "you should be thanking your husband."

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"Hey," she greeted, knocking at the office door, before slipping through it.

"Hey," he jumped up, immediately wrapping his arms around her, "what are you doing here?"

"I thought maybe we could go get a late lunch?" she shrugged, "have a little lady chat."

"What has my oaf of a brother done now?" he quirked one perfectly manicured eyebrow, "please don't tell me he's going to be knocking on my door for a place to sleep tonight."

"Kurt!" she laughed, swatting at his shoulder, "I just thought it's been a few weeks, and I was in this part of the city anyway."

"Were you at an audition?" he asked, his eyebrow rising again, as he offered her his arm to escort her from the building.

"No," she giggled, "my gynecologist office is across the street."

"Say no more," he shuddered, "I may be lady fabulous, but I do not have lady parts. Everything is okay, though, right?"

"What?" she asked, looking at him curiously, but his raised eyebrows seemed to make the connection for her, "oh yeah, of course, Finn and I were just getting confirmation on a sneaking suspicion we both had."

"No way," Kurt stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, turning to her with a large grin, "I'm going to be an uncle?"

"Shh!" Rachel laughed, pulling his arm to get him out of the walking path, nodding as she did, "don't announce it to the whole world."

"Oh my gosh," he smiled, "this is so exciting, I need to call Mercedes, we have a baby shower to plan, and then I have to start designing something fabulous for this baby to wear to a christening, you are going to have it christened right? I mean I know you guys talked about raising the kids Jewish, but it would mean a lot to Carole and-"

"Kurt slow down," she laughed, "we just found out. We haven't told anyone yet, we haven't even discussed how we're going to tell people. In fact if Finn tells you, don't tell him you know, because I probably should have talked to him about this first."

"Cross my heart," Kurt swiped his fingers dramatically over his chest.

"Thank you," she sighed, "so about that lunch?"

"So does this mean that you're not looking for another show?" Kurt asked, as they settled into a small café on the corner.

"Well it's not like people come to the city to see a pregnant woman singing and dancing on stage," she giggled, "plus it's a tiring profession, and if the past few weeks are any indication so is pregnancy."

"I guess it is okay for you to take some time off, but don't take too long, or else you'll be forced to return to your substandard of living you only recently got out of," he reminded her in a way that only Kurt could.

"Hey," she sighed, "Finn works really hard for the money he makes, and I would never force him to do work that he hates just to make more money."

"Sorry, you're right," he nodded, "so are you guys going to move into a bigger place?"

"I don't know, it would be nice, but we may wait until we decide to have a second child," she thought carefully, sipping at her milkshake.

"I guess you do have the guest room that can be converted," he nodded, "so have you thought anymore about what kind of dress you want to wear for the Tony's?"

"Well I'm now thinking empire waist would probably be best, seeing as I'll be right on the verge of my second trimester, hopefully not showing but best to be on the safe side," she smiled, "and maybe a bit of cleavage peeking out?"

"Rachel Berry is going to let the world see beneath her neckline?" Kurt gasped, mocked scandalized.

"Well as Finn so delicately pointed out they are growing, so why not flaunt what you've got?" she shrugged, "okay, this was great but I have already taken up too much of your time, I'll see you for my appointment next week?"

"Like I would trust anyone else to make my sister-in-law look beautiful," he grabbed his coffee before exiting the small café.


	3. 3 Dresses

_A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this particular week, but I wanted to go ahead and put it up. _

* * *

><p><strong>June 3-9<strong>

**10 Weeks**

"Sorry, we're late," Rachel sighed as they finally strolled into the small boutique that housed mostly Kurt's own designs. He sat in a high-backed chair waiting for them, Rachel's manager/publicist typing away at her blackberry next to him.

"It's fine," Kurt waved her off, with a quick hug, and an acknowledging look to his step-brother, "Finn."

"What's up man?" Finn questioned, taking the seat he'd vacated. Finn had never done this before, but he assumed he'd be waiting for them to pick out a dress, and then he would get his turn to be prodded at as they tried to match his outfit to hers.

"Usual," Kurt never shared much about his life with Finn, most of it consisted of fashion anyway and that wasn't really Finn's thing, "Rachel I've already laid out a few dresses for you, why don't you go ahead a try on the first one."

"I'll be back then," she left her purse with Finn, while she slipped through the curtain to the changing area.

"Alright," Krista finally sighed, interrupting Finn as he turned to Kurt, "Rachel, I've got you set up for Sunday, the hair and make-up people will be at your place by ten, Finn you're going to need a haircut, so please make sure you are there."

Kurt nearly laughed at the shocked look on his brother's face, "I was going to suggest the same thing, we can't have your hair over your collar."

"I'm thinking no," Rachel stepped from behind the curtain in a poofy red dress that high school Rachel would have jumped at the chance to wear.

"I'd have to agree," Kurt nodded, reaching out to try and help her adjust the strapless top half, "this is going to have to be readjusted all night."

"We're not going for trashy here, Hummel," Krista grumbled, "it's bad enough we have to deal with the high school teacher."

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed, he'd never liked the woman, but he'd always respected Rachel's decisions for her own career, "don't talk to my brother like that."

"Listen Kris, why don't you leave this to us, I promise I'll send you a picture of our final choice and then you have veto rights," Kurt suggested, already lifting the woman's purse from her seat, and directing her towards the door.

"It's Krista," she emphasized the _ta_, and nodded, "I want a floor length gown, this is your first major public appearance."

"Okay," Rachel nodded, heading back into the dressing room, while Kurt quickly led Krista out the door.

"Can I tell him?" Finn asked peering around the curtain when he was sure Kurt couldn't hear.

"Tell me what?" Kurt peered around the other side of the curtain, looking across at his step-brother. "Oh Rachel, I like that one."

"If you two would get out of here I could finish getting dressed," she rolled her eyes holding the front of a different red dress to her, eyeing the two of them.

"So what is it you want to tell me?" Kurt questioned with a raised eyebrow, a knowing glint barely visible.

"You already know," Finn sighed, seeing the glint in his brother's eye, "Rach, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone yet?"

"Well I was excited," she shrugged, stepping from behind the curtain, "plus I told him before we talked about not telling anyone."

"She literally left the doctor's office, and came straight to me," Kurt nodded, shaking his head at Rachel, "No, not the right choice."

"Really?" Rachel questioned turning to the mirror behind her, "I kind of like it."

"So does Finn," Kurt laughed nodding to his brother, who was practically drooling at the low cut halter neck line, and the deep cut out in the back, "you heard Krista, we're not going for trashy here."

"It's not trashy," Finn defended, peering over his wife's shoulder seeing right down her dress, "or maybe it is."

"Plus it doesn't hold any room in case of emergency alterations if you start showing before next Sunday," Kurt pinched at some of the material in the back, "and your boobs seem a little over exposed."

"They look awesome," Finn nodded, returning to his seat, as Kurt led Rachel back behind the curtain.

"Try this one on," Kurt advised, slipping back out, rolling his eyes at the dreamy look on Finn's face, "you seem really happy."

"I am," Finn nodded, turning to Kurt, "more than I ever thought possible," he shrugged, "and hey, can you not say anything to my Mom? I mean, you're here, so it's cool for you to know, but I want to wait on telling her."

"Well I don't really understand," Kurt nodded, "but I assume you have your reasons, so I'll keep it to myself until you give me the go ahead."

"Thanks," he nodded, "wow," he caught sight of Rachel, stepping from behind the curtain in a deep green dress that perfectly accentuated her new breasts, and billowed out around her stomach to easily hide any growth that might occur.

"That's the one," Kurt decreed.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Oh god," she heaved out, clutching the sheet tightly to her chest as she flipped over onto her back, "that was-"

"Amazing? Mind-blowing? Absolutely fabulous?" he suggested, sucking in large amounts of air throwing the sheet down to his feet, the sheen of sweat covering his body made it entirely too hot.

"Uh-huh," she nodded, rolling to rest against his side, "I don't know what got into me."

"I looked awesome in that tux Kurt picked out," he smirked, "you couldn't help yourself."

"You did look amazing," she agreed, groaning when her cell phone began ringing, his long arms easily stretched across her grabbing it and handing it to her.

"If it's Kurt, be sure to tell him about the amazing sex he just caused," he grinned.

"Hi Daddy," was the answer he got in return as the clicked the speaker phone button.

"Princess," Roger greeted, "we were just calling to see how the dress fittings went today."

"Great," she grinned, winking at Finn as he slid his hand up and down her back, "Kurt has impeccable taste for both Finn and I."

"That's great, Dad already looked up all the online streams and he is recording them all so we can see you," he informed them.

"Daddy?" Rachel asked, her eyes silently asking permission from Finn, "can you get Dad? There's something we want to tell you."

"I'm right here," Ben greeted, obviously having not been far from his partner at home.

"How do you feel about being grandparents?" Finn asked into the phone, winking at Rachel to let her know he was okay with letting the cat out of the bag.

Nothing too discernable could be heard as there was a lot of squealing and laughing, "We're still on the phone," Rachel tried to break through the chaos on the other end of the line.

"Oh this is so great," Ben sighed, "ever since Noah had that little boy, his mother has been unable to shut up about it at temple, and finally I can join in."

"Actually Ben," Finn spoke up, "I want to wait a little while to tell my Mom, so if you guys could just keep it to yourselves until we give you the all clear that would be great."

"Oh Finn, Carole is going to be so excited, you should call her up," Roger disagreed, and Rachel grabbed the phone clicking off speaker phone as she carried it out to the living room.

Finn knew she was telling them all about how he was scared; she didn't really understand it herself but she was willing to respect his desire to wait on informing his mom. He hardly understood it himself he just knew that the disappointment he'd felt from his mom last time, he wanted to be absolutely happy and get complete enjoyment out of the first part of this pregnancy, and so for now he wasn't willing to tell his mom.

"Okay, they've agreed to wait until we come to visit at the end of the month," she announced, dropping her phone back on her night stand before crawling back over to him.

"About that, I don't think I'll be able to make it this year," he sighed, wrapping an arm loosely around her shoulders.

"You're not coming?" she pulled back, "we've gone home every summer for a few weeks-"

"I know, but I talked to Principal Matthews and he agreed that if I worked summer school this year, then I could have six weeks when the baby is born, I figured it was a pretty good deal," he shrugged.

"Then we'll just take the weekend at the fourth of July," she shrugged.

"You should still go," he sighed, wrapping a strand of her hair around his finger, "you and Kurt should go, have fun, there won't be much for you to do around here, I'll be working."

"I'll ask Kurt then," she nodded, "I think I would still rather stay here with you."

"You know your dads are probably looking forward to seeing you and spending time with you," he murmured, "this maybe the last time you get to do this, who knows what the summer will be like next year with the baby."

"You're right," she nodded, "I don't know if I told you before, but you looked so good in that tux."

"You might have mentioned," he laughed, pulling her back down over top of him.

* * *

><p><em>Next Week: The Tony Awards!<em>


	4. 4 Tony Awards

_A/N: I think this is going to be my epic fluffy piece._

* * *

><p><strong>June 10<strong>

**11 Weeks**

"This is not a good combination," she sighs as they sit in the limo, slowly making their way to Radio City Music Hall, a hand trying to sooth the restlessness in her stomach. The green dress billowing just slightly at her abdomen to hide the nonexistent bump she was convinced she was now sporting.

"Do we need to stop?" he questioned, reaching for the button to drop the window between them and the driver.

"No, no," she clamped a hand over his, "promise me you won't leave me alone on the carpet."

"Promise," he placed a hand over hers on her stomach, "got nowhere else to be."

"Not too bad," he mumbled through his smile as they slowly made their way down the carpet. The benefit to the Tony awards was that there weren't loads of people wanting interviews, mainly just photographers and very rarely someone would have a question or two.

"Rachel," a reporter shouted out from the press line, waving them over. He dutifully followed never releasing her hand as she answered their questions; he turned to see if there was anybody he could catch a glimpse of. He spotted Greg, who played opposite Rachel, and sent him a small wave and a smile.

"Finally," she breathed out when they finally entered the theater, Krista already leading them to their seats.

"You okay?" he asked as they settled in their seats, Rachel had planned it perfectly so that they only had about ten minutes between their arrival and the start of the show, of course they had an hour of untelevised, creative awards before they got to any of the awards Rachel had to be ready for.

"Yep," her voice was clipped and he could tell she was holding it together by a string, "let's just hope that no one is wearing a strong scent tonight."

"You know you have to tell me if you need anything okay?" he questioned, just as the opening music began to play and people were quickly filling their seats as the first few awards were handed out.

Once the on air portion of the show arrived, Rachel's stomach had calmed considerably and she was almost positive she was going to make it through the rest of the night as long as her name wasn't called, when they got to her award.

"You ready?" he whispered to her as her category came up, both of them waving at the camera when her name was announced.

"And the American Theater Wing's Tony Award goes to…" the presenter trailed off, ripping open the envelope, "Rachel Hudson-Funny Girl!"

The shock that spread through her system was paralyzing, Finn's hand in hers, pulling her from her seat, and the quick kiss that he pulled her in for, were all it took for her to regain her senses, "I love you, you're amazing," he murmured before leading her down the aisle and handing her off to the attendant waiting at the bottom of the steps.

He knew if he didn't get her moving it would take time for her to get there, "wow," the microphone picked up her surprise as she accepted the award and stepped forward, "I guess first and foremost I have to thank Barbra herself, if it hadn't been for her portrayal of the this role I wouldn't have anything to live up to. I have to thank my cast, I love each and every one of you. Thank you to The American Theater Wing, thank you to our amazing director, and every single person who has come out to see us. I personally have to thank my fathers, you always told me that I should never let anyone tell me what or who I could and couldn't be. I have to thank Mr. Schue and New Directions. And Finn, you are the most supportive and amazing man, I am so glad that I get to call you mine, and baby we did it!"

He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes, watching her move off the stage as the next presenters were announced, and Greg slapped him on the shoulder, "take it easy Hudson," he laughed.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

She was going to lose it as soon as she moved behind the curtain her eyes were peeled for the first trash can, emptying her stomach, and hoping no one had witnessed her embarrassing display. Krista stood off to the side giving her a worried look, "you okay?"

"Yep," she nodded, taking the bottle of water she was handing her, "Can we just release a statement tomorrow?"

"You should really meet with the press," she advised, placing a hand on her arm, "it's painless, and we'll get you back to Finn in no time."

"Fine," she sighed, following dutifully, "do you have any gum?"

"Chew and then out," she ordered, handing a piece to her as they waited for the award winner in front of her to finish, "spit."

Answering the same question twenty times was a little ridiculous, but she made her way down the line, before finally reaching the point where she was able to rejoin her husband. "Bathroom first," she decided as she came to the main doors once again.

Rinsing her mouth out a few times, she gazed at herself in the mirror. Checking to be sure she was alone she placed a hand over her lower abdomen rubbing softly, "making it hard kid," she sighed before deciding she was ready to get back to her seat.

He was starting to wonder where she was, quickly looking back over his shoulder he checked the aisle, the seat holder next to him was taking up the armrest and he was about to slap his leg if his knee didn't stop bouncing. He finally spotted the bright green out of the corner of his eye and stood up smiling as she waited for the man to leave, "You are so amazing," he whispered into her ear as she passed him, taking the now empty seat.

"I threw up backstage," she whispered, and he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"You okay?" he placed his arm around her shoulders, careful not to harm the dress, as he pressed a kiss against her temple.

"I am now," she nodded, before handing him her award, "hang onto that."

He studied the award carefully reading her name over and over, "I'm so proud of you," he murmured.

"Thank you baby."

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Alright Rachel," Greg called as they slowly gathered in the lobby, celebrating their win for Best Revival of a Musical, "we're all headed out, you coming?"

"No, I think Finn and I are going to head home," she shook her head, even though Krista was shaking her head in the affirmative.

"Rachel you need to go out and celebrate this award with your cast, show that you are excited for your win," she reminded her as she was constantly doing these days, "you have tomorrow off to rest."

"Hey, she said she doesn't want to go," Finn stepped in, he'd never really liked the lady, but she'd been Rachel's manager since before Rachel graduated from NYU, and she didn't feel right firing her after making it big. "She doesn't have to go."

"Finn," Rachel placed a hand on his forearm, "we'll go have one drink."

"Rach," he sighed, tilting her chin up to him, "you haven't felt well all night, let's go home and relax."

"Finn this is a major night in her career," Krista stepped in again, none of them had noticed that most of the cast had already made their escape.

"No, tonight is the first night of her year off," he argued.

"A year?" the petit woman nearly shrieked, "we haven't discussed this, if you take a year now, there will be nothing left when you come back."

"Please, she's got a Tony, she'll find work," he scoffed, "now we're going home."

"You may be going home but she's going out," and that was the last thing Rachel heard as she grasped at Finn's sleeve and then fell to the ground surrounded by blackness.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

He was going to fire that woman, he decided during the first five minutes of riding in the ambulance. He hadn't wanted to move her, for fear that something could seriously be wrong, luckily there had been paramedics on hand and they'd quickly been loaded and whisked off to the hospital before any press could snap photos, but he was positive the story was already out there.

He sat bow tie hanging undone, jacket, award, and purse sitting in the seat next to him as the vest to his suit was hanging open; and he waited, the nurses had assured him that the baby was fine, but Rachel hadn't woken up yet, she was dehydrated and the doctor's had been concerned about her diet.

"Mr. Hudson?" a tall doctor stepped into the private waiting area, "I'm Dr. Marsh, I just wanted to let you know that your wife is awake and we are about to perform an ultrasound, if you'd follow me."

Quickly gathering their belongings he followed Dr. Marsh until they reached a curtained off area, he quickly dropped his handful into a chair before taking her hand and placing a kiss against her forehead, "don't ever do that to me again."

"I'm sorry," she murmured, bringing a hand up to his neck and pulling his lips to hers, "I'm so sorry."

He pulled back, when Dr. Marsh cleared his throat, a technician wheeling in an ultrasound machine needed him to move to the other side of the bed. Never releasing her hand he quickly darted around the end of the bed, before helping Rachel sit up some, "let's take a look at what we've got okay?"

"Is everything okay?" Rachel questioned as he prepped the machine, squeezing tightly at Finn's fingers,

"We believe so," he nodded, "I just wanted to double check," squirting gel onto her belly and running the Doppler over it, "ha yes, there it is," he quickly tapped a few keys before the room filled with a rapid swishing sound, "strong healthy heart beat."

"Wow," Finn murmured, placing another kiss against her forehead neither one of them taking their eyes from the small screen, "one of your nurses mentioned a concern with her diet?"

"Ah yes," he nodded, taking a seat as the technician took the machine back out, "we were very concerned with some of your levels and wondered if you were eating meat?"

"No, in fact I have a very healthy vegan diet that I have maintained for nearly ten years," Rachel answered swiftly.

"That's what I was afraid of," he sighed, "I know you probably find it morally reprehensible, but I'm going to recommend that you abandon your diet at least until you are out of your first trimester, but it would probably be beneficial for your entire pregnancy. The protein in the meat is vital for your child's growth and development; I'm recommending a dietitian consultant."

"Thanks Doc," Finn reached forward to shake his hand as he got up to leave.

"I'll have the nurse scrounge up some scrubs and we'll get you on your way as quick as possible," he nodded, before leaving them alone.


	5. 4B The Morning After

_A/N: I wasn't planning to add this chapter, but one review had me scrambling to write it, I don't feel I did it justice but since it was written I'll add it._

* * *

><p><strong>June 11, 2018<strong>

"Finally," Rachel sighed as they entered their apartment, at nearly four in the morning, "it's so good to be home."

"Tell me about it," Finn agreed, dropping his handful of Rachel's dress, purse, award, and his jacket into a chair at the table, "you ready for bed?"

"Yes please," she nodded, letting him wrap his arm around her as they made their way back to their room, "I really am sorry about passing out on you."

"I know," he placed a kiss against her hair, "I'm just glad you and the baby are both okay, and maybe next time you can give me a little warning before you hit the floor."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," she giggled.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Hey don't get up," he urged rushing into the bedroom, with a tray of dry toast and crackers.

"Finn!" she laughed, sweeping the comforter off of her legs.

"Seriously, you should relax," he set down his tray and blocked her path, arms crossed.

"I have to pee, Finn, is that okay?" she rolled her eyes stepping around him. He chuckled, settling on the bed with the tray.

"You feeling okay?" he questioned when she emerged, rubbing lightly at her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded, glancing at the clock, "I don't think I've ever slept this long."

"I know, but you needed your sleep, so I shut off the alarm when you slept through it," he shrugged, "plus it's my week off, so I figured we could enjoy some time together, even if you are sleeping."

"Has Kurt called yet?" she asked.

"A couple times, I told him I'd call back when you were awake," he ate a bite of the toast spread with peanut butter, while she gingerly chewed on her own, "A bunch of the local news networks are reporting that you were severely dehydrated and that's why you passed out. Krista called a few times asking to speak with you too."

"Oh great," Rachel rolled her eyes, picking up the remote for the TV that sat across from their bed, "it should be about time for the noon news."

"Listen," he hit the mute button glancing up at her, from where he was lounged across the bed, "I know that you've never felt comfortable firing Krista before, but after last night I think it might be time."

"Finn," she sighed, "I know you've never gotten along with her, but she just tries to do what she thinks is best for me."

"And we both know her biggest concern is that you are married to a high school teacher," he reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well then it's a good thing she doesn't make the final decisions, isn't it?" she playfully pecked at his lips.

"C'mon Rach, I'm serious," he sat up, "it's time to find someone else."

"Okay," she nodded, "you're right, it's just…she's always been there."

"I know but we need someone more concerned for you and less concerned for your image," he grinned as the phone began ringing again, "and that would probably be Kurt."

"Hi Daddy," Rachel answered the phone with a raised voice looking back at her husband, "everything is fine Daddy, the baby is fine."

"Sorry," Finn whispered, hopping off the bed and taking the tray with the remnants of their breakfast back to the kitchen.

"I promise, the doctors are just concerned with my diet, it appears I'll be reverting to carnivorous ways at least for a little while," she informed her father in a patient tone, "listen Daddy, I just got a call waiting beep, but I promise I will call you back after I've consulted with my new dietitian."

"Hello?" she questioned ending the call with her dad, "hi Carole," she smiled, as Finn entered the room again, he quickly waved her off, "no I was just dehydrated, it was a minor spell. I'm fine. I'll pass on your love," she nodded, winking to Finn, "uh huh, okay, bye Carole."

"Well that's one less phone call I have to make," he chuckled, pulling on a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt, "Kurt just texted he's about a block away, so you may want to get dressed."

"Hey man," Finn greeted his brother when he entered the front door of their apartment as if he lived there, "what's up?"

"Once I find out that our diva is okay, I'm going to have a major meltdown over what the emergency room did to my dress, aren't I?" Kurt settled delicately on the arm chair across from Finn.

"Oh!" Finn's eyebrows rose, as he glanced back at the pile of green satin that sat in the chair where he'd dropped it, along with her purse, award, and his jacket, when they got back a little after three in the morning.

"Hello Kurt," Rachel greeted emerging from the master bedroom, yoga pants, and tank top, matching the pile of hair that sat on her head.

"Glad to see you are alive and well," Kurt nodded, nose turning up at the outfit she wore as she settled onto the couch with Finn, "and my niece or nephew?"

"Just in need of a little meat," Finn grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "baby needs his protein."

"Of her," Rachel reminded, "my OB has scheduled an appointment for tomorrow with a dietitian to discuss my current diet and measures to be taken to improve my diet for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Well as long as you're okay?" he questioned, "now what does all of my hard work look like?"

"I think part of it can be salvaged," she offered, as Kurt stood to approach the pile he'd seen Finn eye earlier.

"They just butchered this with their scissors didn't they?" he questioned shaking his head as he laid it out on the kitchen table.

"They couldn't have done too much," Rachel laughed, "it wasn't like that had to crack open my chest or anything."

"Well I guess it's not terrible," he shrugged, "I'll just shorten the hemline, and then it'll be yours, nobody else will want it after that alteration."

"Nice," Finn grinned, he didn't understand a lot of Kurt's fashion talk but he knew short hemlines were good for eyeing his wife's legs.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"How'd it go?" Finn questioned, breathing heavily as he entered the apartment the next morning.

"She'll definitely never be working with me again," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I was polite as I could be, but apparently there is just not a nice way to fire someone."

"Well it's about what's best for you," he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "I'm going to shower and then we can leave okay?"

"Um hm," she nodded, leaning up to let him drop a kiss against her forehead as he passed behind the couch to their bedroom.

Rachel was diligently writing out all of her dietary concerns, what she absolutely refused to eat, and what she would be willing to try, how long she'd been vegan, and how often she broke from her diet. Hopefully, she'd be able to get away with only adding a few things to her diet, without largely altering her choice in food.

"You ready?" Finn asked, sitting next to her to slip on his tennis shoes, "I figured we could walk, if you feel up to it?"

"Finn, I feel fine," she sighed.

"I know, but you felt fine most of yesterday too," he reminded her, "just promise me you'll let me know if you start to feel week or light-headed."

"I promise," she smiled, taking his hand as they both stood from the couch.


	6. 5 Carnivore

**June 17-23**

**12 Weeks**

He wanted to laugh; really it was one of the funniest things he'd seen in a while; his wife of 24 years of age was pouting as she stared at the plate in front of her. "C'mon Rach," he encouraged, "you and the dietitian agreed, one serving of meat per week."

"But it's a poor defenseless chicken that was killed to make this meal," she pouted, poking at the chicken breast on her plate with a fork, "she probably didn't even know it was coming."

"Well I hate to tell you this, but she would be dead anyway, because all I did was buy it at the store," he took a bite of his own chicken and rice, trying not to grin at the horrified look on her face.

"Well yes but I haven't eaten anything even resembling an animal in nearly ten years Finn," she pointed out for at least the hundredth time since the doctor had informed her it would be beneficial to eat meat for the duration of her pregnancy, "I don't even think I'll like it."

"Well A. I've seen you eat non-vegan ice cream, on more than one occasion, especially recently, and B. you'll never know if you don't try," he sighed, "look Rachel I'm trying to be supportive here, but you have to understand that I want what's best for our son or daughter and right now that involves you eating this delicious meal I prepared, so eat up."

"You know I wouldn't be doing this for any other reason right?" she finally picked up her knife and fork slicing into the meat, "and I plan to remind our child of this at least once a month for the rest of his or her life."

"As long as you realize they probably won't be very sympathetic seeing as how I do most of the cooking around here," he grinned, "and I'll still make you your dishes but I've mastered those as one person servings."

"All of your cooking is one person servings," she grunted, staring closely at the meat as she brought it closer to her mouth, her eyes pinched shut as she ate the tiniest bit of chicken he'd ever seen.

"It's good," he laughed, as she chewed. "So how was your day?"

"Pretty good," she sighed, happy to finally move on from the conversation, "I spoke with Principal Matthews and he agreed to let me assist with the glee club when school starts, of course you're still the official school representative but he said he couldn't justify turning down a Tony-award-winning actress."

"Awesome," he grinned, "so are you excited to be going to Lima next week?"

"Not really," her pout from earlier returned, "it's good to be seeing my Dads and I know they're excited about the baby, and I'm hoping I can talk Kurt into taking me shopping, but I still wish you were coming with me."

"I'm sure that'll require a lot of arm twisting, you know how Kurt _hates _shopping," he joked, "I wish I was going with you too, but me doing this summer school gig is getting me six weeks off when the baby gets here. You're still going to dinner with Mom right?"

"Of course," she nodded, "are you sure you didn't want to tell her yourself? I know it's a bummer that we were only able to work out a trip for you for the holiday and it will be more than obvious by then, but I still think she'd like to hear it from you."

"No," he shook his head, "you telling her in person is better, she's excited about grandchildren."

"Finn you keep saying that, but your actions are speaking differently," she sighed, finally setting her fork down, her plate empty.

"Well the last time I told my mom she was going to be a Grandma, it kind of turned out really badly, so…"

"This is so different," she rolled her eyes, "on so many levels, the first being that we're married, plus we have our own place, with jobs and money-"

"It's still a little unnerving," he interrupted her, "we've had this happy little bubble for a month now, and I don't like to think about it being ruined."

"Well okay," she took their plates to the sink, "but if anybody were going to be upset by this it's not going to be your Mom, she's been asking since we got married."

"You want ice cream?" he changed the subject, pulling out the tubs of Cherry Garcia and Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

"Of course, and way to change the subject," she grabbed the chocolate and a spoon, before heading for the couch, "you should call your mom."

"Or I can just wait until you go and it'll be obvious," he shrugged, taking the cherry, knowing she'd scoop out of both before the night was over.

"Finn!" she exclaimed, swatting at his arm, "what are you trying to insinuate?"

"That your first trimester is up before you leave and your pants are already a little tight," he smirked, "but I love you anyway."

"I'm not talking to you anymore," she huffed, flipping on the TV, "and if you don't call your mom before I leave, I'm going to tell her and I'll make sure to let her know exactly how many conversations the two of you have had since you found out."

"Rachel," he sighed, "you ate all your chicken."

"Stop changing the subject," she grunted, stuffing a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "and you promised we would never talk about the ice cream."

The only sound that could be heard over the blaring of the TV was Finn's laughter as Rachel continued to pout next to him.

**RFRFRFRFRFRF**

"Call your mom yet?" she asked, when he entered the bedroom, carrying a carton of ice cream and two spoons.

"Now Rach, is that anyway to speak to the man who is bringing you the substance you require?" he laughed, waving the ice cream towards her.

"Call your mother Finnegan," she promptly ordered, holding his cell out to him, and an empty hand waiting for her dessert, "we'll put it on speaker," she wagered, when he didn't look willing to give in.

"Oh fine," he finally grunted, handing over the ice cream and lying down next to her on the bed, she dialed the phone before switching it to speaker and holding it between them.

"Hummel residence," Carole's voice greeted with what Finn could tell was a smile.

"Hi Carole, it's Rachel _and Finn_," she added for emphasis shooting him a look when he didn't speak.

"Oh!" her shocked voice came through the phone, "we weren't expecting to hear from you tonight."

"I know," Finn finally spoke, "but we have some news."

"Really?" Carole asked.

"Yep," Rachel nodded, digging into her ice cream.

"Well you know that Rachel passed out last week after the Tony's," Finn started, eyeing her closely, running a hand over her non-existent bump.

"Yes, you should really keep her hydrated Finn, and Rachel I know, you know the importance of drinking water," she lectured, not only as a mom but also as a nurse.

"I know but that's not actually why I fainted," Rachel answered scooping more ice cream into her mouth.

"Rachel's pregnant," Finn just went for it, and then they both heard a thud, "mom?"

"Carole?" Rachel tried, setting down her ice cream, "Call Burt," she nudged Finn, handing him the cordless phone from her nightstand.

"Burt!" Finn greeted quickly, "are you home? Well go find Mom."

"Carole can you hear me?" Rachel asked into the cell phone.

"What the hell happened?" Burt's voice came through the phone in Rachel's hand and Finn hung up the cordless.

"We told her I was pregnant, did she pass out?" Rachel questioned, shaking off Finn as he tried to take the phone from her hand.

"Carole, honey, wake up," Burt cajoled, "she's coming to guys."

"I'm gonna be a grandma?" Burt laughed at the immediate question from his wife's mouth.

"You know, I figured you would take this a lot better," Finn added sarcastically, "I mean last time I told you I was going to be a father you didn't pass out."

"That's because I was too busy freaking out," Carole answered a little bit of a daze in her voice.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, picking her ice cream back up putting the phone in Finn's waiting hand.

"I'm fine, Sweetie," she assured, "I think the better question is are you okay?"

"Of course," Rachel laughed, "the doctor's are just asking me to give up my veganism for the duration of my pregnancy."

"I'm sorry, I know a lot of women are able to maintain their diets," she consoled.

"I know, but it's all about what's best for the baby," Rachel nodded.

"Absolutely, so how far along are you?"

"Almost twelve weeks," Rachel smiled, grinning when Finn finally took his spoon, scooping some for himself.

"You might not even recognize her when she gets back Finn," Carole teased, "I started showing with Finn early, but he was a big baby."

"And then he became the shortest kid in class," Rachel laughed.

"Oh, ha ha," Finn mocked, "anyway, I know it's getting late, so we'll let you guys get to bed, we just wanted to fill you in on the good news."

"Ooh," Carole sighed, "okay, well congratulations kids. Rachel we can't wait to see you and Finn we'll see you shortly after that."

"Me either," Rachel agreed, "and don't forget I'm taking care of dinner."

"We'll see," Carole replied, "I'm passing on Burt's congratulations as well, see you soon."

"Love you Mom," Finn adds before she can hang up.

"I love you too."

"See that wasn't so bad," Rachel sighed as Finn hung up the phone, their spoons fighting for dominance in the tub of ice cream.

"Rachel, my Mom just passed out," he groaned, "last time she just held me while I cried."

"You cried?" she asked, sitting fully up right and turning to look at him as she folded her legs Indian style.

"Well yeah," he shrugged, "my mom found me singing to a sonogram, and I was constantly worried about disappointing her when we were in high school…"

"Finn, you never told me that," she slid closer to him, swinging a leg over his settling comfortably against his thighs.

"I'm not exactly proud of that time in my life…for many reasons," she quickly picked his chin up so their eyes could meet, before leaning in and kissing him softly.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but your mom has always and will always be proud of you, because no matter what situation you find yourself in you always try to do the right thing, I'm proud of you for that too," she whispered before he recaptured her lips again.

Rolling them over gently ignoring the ice cream tub, with two spoons, still in her hand his lips traced down her neck, "I'm proud of you too."

"You should stop talking now, and make love to your wife before she has to leave for three weeks," bringing her free hand up to wrap around his neck she dropped the ice cream off the edge of the bed.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned before diving back into her neck with fervor.


	7. 6 Sweet Home Lima, Ohio

_A/N: Sorry this took longer than normal; I don't know when the next one will be done either. Thanks for reading and reviewing._

* * *

><p><strong>June 24-30<strong>

**13 Weeks**

"Promise you'll call me if you get bored?" Finn asked, hugging her tightly as they stood outside the security gates at JFK airport. She was fully leaned up against him, as he held her small carryon purse, and she kept her hand on her rolling suitcase.

"Of course," she nodded, listening to his heartbeat evenly in his chest, "could you at least try and eat healthy while I'm gone?"

"I wouldn't count on it," he chuckled, as she lifted her head to look into his face, "but I promise to have the apartment fully stocked before you get back."

"Pff," she nearly snorted at the laughable thought, "Just make sure there is ice cream."

"You got it," he mumbled, his lips placed against her forehead, "I'll see you next Wednesday."

"I'll be waiting," she nodded, before finally turning to step into the security line, "I love you."

"Love you too," he nodded, leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips before placing the purse on her shoulder, winking before backing away as she moved forward in the line, eventually disappearing into the throng of people on their journeys.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Daddy!" she nearly jumped into her father's arms the same way she had when she was a small child.

"I've missed you baby girl," he laughed spinning her, before setting her on her feet and placing his hands on her shoulders to look at her.

"Daddy, there is nothing to see," she laughed, linking her arm through his as she led the way to baggage claim, "so how come you are here to pick me up? I thought Dad was going to come?"

"Well he was but I had a client cancel, and Dad was stressing with some last minute shopping so I volunteered," he rolled his eyes, "you know how he gets."

"I told him not to worry about food, these days I leave the living room to get a snack and want something different before I get to the kitchen," she giggled, pointing to the bright pink polka dotted suitcase on the carousel.

"So where's Kurt?" Roger asked.

"He had one more meeting this morning, but he'll be flying in tonight, but we both agreed that tonight and tomorrow morning we'll just hang out with our families," she settled into the passenger seat of his car, "but I did promise Carole that I'd have dinner with them a few times."

"Of course," Roger nodded, "god, it's so good to have you home baby girl, and expecting a baby of your own!"

"I know," she giggled again, rubbing a hand against her flat abdomen.

"Did Finn finally tell Carole?" he questioned.

"I might have forced him to tell her last weekend," she quirked an eyebrow, "she was excited, just like we all knew she would be, and I think logically he knew that. But after everything that happened to him in high school with Quinn…"

"Fears aren't always logical…or rational," he nodded, "ok Princess I have to drop you off here, but Dad should be back soon."

"Thanks for picking me up Daddy," she placed a kiss against his cheek before hurrying up to the front door of her childhood home.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"So you're just relaxing your days away, huh?" he asked in her ear, as she paid for her ice cream, before finding a seat against the big open window facing downtown.

"Pretty much," she nodded, taking a bite of the soft serve, "Your mom can't wait to see you, I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait either," he sighed, "you been feeling good?"

"Better than ever," she smiled, watching a young father and son walk down the sidewalk, his gait slowing to match his sons. "My pants are officially too small, so Kurt is taking me shopping tomorrow, but everyone swears they can't tell."

"I'm sure if you can tell so can I," he murmured.

"Oh really now?" she questioned, she'd been feeling more than a little amorous lately, she wasn't entirely sure she could handle it if he started teasing her.

"Definitely," he chuckled.

"Watch it!" she glanced up hearing the harsh voice she could recognize almost anywhere. She was snapping at the young worker behind the counter as she wiped at her blouse with a napkin, only Quinn Fabray could cause someone to cower the way this teenager was.

"Hey sweetie can I call you back?" she asked, making her way back towards the counter where the teenager behind the counter nearly shook with fear.

"Yeah, sure," he spoke, "everything okay?"

"Yeah someone just walked into the ice cream parlor and I think I recognize them, I'll call you back love you."

"Love you too."

"Ma'am I am so sorry," he mumbled through his apology wetting some paper towels to try and help, the blonde woman quickly ripping them away from his hands as he tried to dab at her shirt.

"Listen you little twerp-"

"Sorry to interrupt," Rachel interjected before the blonde could scare the kid into a meltdown, "but I think it was just an accident Quinn."

"Accidents don't ruin $400 blouses," she glanced up, dropping the wad of paper towels, "what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying some ice cream," she shrugged taking a long lick from the cone in her hand.

"I meant in Lima," Quinn rolled her eyes, following the shorter woman back to her table, "I didn't figure we'd ever see you in this town again, especially after your big win last month. You've got it all Rachel."

"I have what I worked for," she shrugged, lapping at her ice cream again, "and you seem to have your dreams too," she nodded at the bus bench across the street, Quinn's face neatly plastered to the back, touting her realty business.

"But you got the boy," she sent her a weird smile, "just like you always dreamed of, huh?"

"We both know, that I was just lucky he chose me," Rachel returned.

"But you were smart enough not to waste your second chance with him," she sighed, "I didn't learn my lesson with Finn or Puck."

"And Sam?" Rachel asked, purely for curiosities sake, she'd known that Quinn and Puck had briefly reconnected when Finn and Puck were at Ohio State, but she'd never heard all the details of how they'd ended.

"Engaged to some gorgeous executive in Columbus," she shrugged with a roll of her eyes, "at the moment it seems I'm destined for a life on my own."

"You hear from Beth and Shelby at all?" Rachel decided to change the subject, not sure how to comfort the girl who really hadn't deserved any of the men she seemed to desire so much.

"Just the bi-annual letter as usual, they're in Jersey now," she shrugged, "and you and Finn, thinking about kids?"

"Actually expecting the first of the year," Rachel slid her hand across her barely rounding belly.

"Wow, that's great Rachel, really great," she nodded, "well, I need to get going, but um—I don't know how long you're in town, but you should give me a call, we can have dinner, catch up."

"Oh—Okay," Rachel nodded, taking the card, Quinn smoothly slid from her purse across the table to her.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Are you actually going to call her?" Kurt questioned, dropping next to her on the couch in the Hudmel living room.

"I don't know," she sighed, grabbing some popcorn from the bowl on the coffee table, "I can't really think of a reason not to."

"She's a complete bi-" the phone on the couch between them sounded.

"Finn Hudson," Kurt warned, waving a finger even though Finn couldn't see him.

"Not totally untrue though," he sighed.

"Either way, last time we were all together she wasn't completely horrible to me," Rachel answered, "all things considered, I think it's been long enough that fences could be mended."

"You are too nice," Finn grumbled, "you didn't get to experience Puck and Quinn 2.0."

"Just your rambling phone calls at 3 o'clock in the morning, when they had you awake from arguing all night," Rachel reminded, smiling when Kurt nodded as well.

"Anyway," Kurt shrugged, "that's up to you, but for now can you guys say goodbye so Rachel and I can enjoy some good old fashioned Patrick Swayze movie marathoning?"

"Sure thing, dude," Finn answered, "Love you baby, I'll talk to you again tomorrow?"

"Yep, just give me a call when you get a chance, the only thing I'll be doing is finding some maternity clothes that aren't horrible to look at," she smiled, "I love you too."

"So you're really thinking of seeing Quinn again?" Kurt asked after she had hung up.

"Really?" she questioned with a raised eye brow, "I had to hang up with Finn for that?"

"I just want your honest opinion without Bitter Betty chiming in," he laughed at his own joke.

"Kurt," she had to chuckle herself, "I don't know, we'll see, I'm really more curious to find out about Shelby and the easiest way to do that without questioning my Dads is through Quinn."

"Or you know Puck? The guy who was best man at your wedding, is really still your husband's best friend, I bet he could fill you in a lot quicker," Kurt reminded her. Even though Finn didn't like to talk with Puck about Beth and how he and Quinn were having to get along for their daughter's sake, they still spoke occasionally, mainly exchanging e-mails.

"I would feel like I was going behind Finn's back, talking to Puck about Beth; Finn is still a little sore where she's concerned, I think he always will be, it's got to be hard to be so in love with a child only to have her ripped away," she sighed, "he is just now starting to open up to me about it and we've pretty much been together since it happened."

"Okay so maybe Quinn is the best way to find out about Shelby," he nodded, "now can we please start our marathon?"

"Of course."


	8. 7 4th of July

**July 1-7**

**14 Weeks**

"I'm glad you called Rachel," Quinn set down her wine as they enjoyed a meal at _Breadstix. _"But I know you didn't really want to talk with me, so what's up?"

"Ever since I found out I was pregnant, I've had this…desire…to try and contact Shelby, and aside from my fathers-"

"I'm the only one who has a connection to her?" Quinn raised an eyebrow, "I don't really, like I said I just get a bi-annual letter, usually by e-mail. Puck and I have been discussing the possibility of asking to see her…"

"I could see that," Rachel nodded, "I would imagine Puck wants his son to meet his daughter."

"I think that might be some of it," Quinn nodded, "but we both know that Puck never really wanted to give her up in the first place."

"I suppose that's true," Rachel agreed, "so you know how to contact her?"

"Oh yeah," Quinn pulled open her purse pulling out her phone, "I will just write this down for you, and then you will never have to speak with me again."

"Thank you Quinn," she smiled accepting the small piece of paper she'd written the e-mail address down on. "and I have no problem attempting a friendship with you Quinn, I don't hate you and I hold nothing from high school against you…it was high school."

"Thanks Rachel," she smiled before rising from her seat, "anyway I should get going, but you have my number; so don't be afraid to use it."

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"I can't believe you insisted on coming with me," Rachel rolled her eyes, as they sat at just past the security gates in the airport in Dayton.

"It was an hour long drive by yourself," he huffed, "besides if it was up to you I doubt you guys would make it back in time for dinner."

"I'm sorry that I haven't seen my husband in over a week and would like to spend some time alone with him," she sighed, glancing at the screen on the wall in front of them, Finn's flight should have landed five minutes ago.

"You do realize you can spend time with him without jumping him don't you?" Kurt questioned crossing his legs, and examining his nails. To be honest he hadn't wanted to come either, but Carole was driving him crazy with her constant questions about his life and the constant chatter about her soon-to-be grandchild.

"Just 'cause you aren't getting any…" she trailed off, popping up from her seat as an influx of people came from the terminal.

"Not for lack of trying," he grumbled, watching in disgust as his brother swooped his wife into his arms, easily lifting her against him.

"I missed you," she murmured against his lips as they barely separated, before fusing them together again.

"I missed you too baby," Kurt nearly gagged at that one, before finally reaching out and tapping Finn on the shoulder.

"You two done? We're supposed to be home in time for dinner and then you'll be all alone until tomorrow morning," he informed his brother, rolling his eyes as Rachel held onto Finn's arm as he nodded for Kurt to lead the way.

"We'll be in, in a minute Kurt," Finn nodded as he pulled into the driveway of the Hudmel home, "alright let's see it."

"Finn," she giggled, playfully pushing at his chest. His hands had already moved over her belly for most of the ride from the airport, even though they could both see Kurt rolling his eyes at them from the rear view mirror. "What do you think?"

He stared in amazement at the small roundness of her belly, just barely a pouch below her navel, but it was definitely rounder than the week before when she'd left, "amazing," he breathed, skating his hand over the bare skin once before she dropped her shirt back in place, "I can't believe I have to go back tomorrow night, the next time I see you it'll be plainly visible."

"Let's worry about that tomorrow, shall we," she grinned reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her, "you're mine for the next 24 hours."

"Can't wait," he murmured, taking her hand as they headed into his home.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"You just about ready?" Roger asked Finn the next morning as he sat back from the table.

"Just have to put on my suit," Finn nodded, heading up toward Rachel's childhood room, knocking briefly before letting himself in.

He froze as soon as he stepped through the door however, as he came face-to-face (or face-to-back as the case may be) with his wife's bikini-clad form as she studied herself critically in the floor-length mirror, turning sideways and laying a hand against her lower abdomen, trying to determine how noticeable her bump was.

"You look…amazing," he mumbled, and she startled, jumping and placing a hand against her heart.

"You think so?" she questioned, turning back to the mirror again, "Kurt assures me that it looks great, but I'm not sure."

"Seriously?" he laughed, stepping behind her and laying a large hand against the small bump, "I don't think anyone will notice, but if it's any consolation you do look amazing, and I can definitely tell."

"You kids about ready?" Ben asked from outside the bedroom door, knocking softly.

"We'll be right there," Rachel called out, grabbing a cover-up from the dresser and pushing Finn toward the bathroom, "change…hurry up."

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"As much as I love the city, I don't think anything will ever be able to replace this feeling," Kurt mumbled, stretched out on a towel soaking up the sun and enjoying the cool breeze from the off the lake.

"You do this same thing in the city," Finn reminded him, peeling off his shirt and putting on his sun glasses, "let me know when lunch is ready? I'm going to see if Puck wants to play catch," he grabbed the football from the picnic table his mom was busy preparing food at, while Burt and Roger sipped at their beers and talked about the upcoming season for the Bears, and Ben and Rachel worked on setting up an umbrella.

"Sunscreen Finn," Carole and Rachel spoke at the same time, and he groaned before turning back to Rachel and let her apply it to his shoulders and back, before handing over the bottle for him to finish his own chest and arms.

"You don't mind the little man playing?" Puck questioned as he readily agreed, nodding at the toddler who was playing with his own smaller ball.

"Bring it on," Finn laughed, "hey buddy, do you remember me?"

Shaking his tiny mohawked head, the little boy clung tightly to Puck's leg as he stared up at the tall stranger, "he likes to pretend he's shy," Puck laughed, "Nate you remember Finn, he sent you this cool ball you're playing with, remember?"

Once again the toddler shook his head and Finn could only laugh, catching the small ball Puck tossed at him before tossing it back to Nathan Puckerman, "so how'd you talk Jamie into letting you giving him a 'hawk?"

"Please," Puck rolled his eyes, running his hand over his shortly cropped hair, before motioning for Nate to toss him the ball, "she was trying to prove to me how dumb it looked when we were in high school, it backfired though 'cause my kid is totally badass."

"You sure you should be using that language when he can hear you?" Finn laughed, catching the soft football.

"Kid's not going to talk for a while, he's got that silent brooding thing going, I'm not sure where he got that from, Doc says everything is fine and he'll talk when he's ready," Puck scoffed.

"Maybe he's like super smart underneath his cool guy looks?" Finn chuckled, turning when he heard Rachel call his name, "what's up babe?"

"Food's ready, you're welcome to join us Noah," Rachel greeted walking toward them, grinning when she noticed they had abandoned the regulation-sized football for the soft little one she and Finn had picked out last Hanukah.

"You sure you got enough for me and the wife?" Puck motioned over his shoulder to where a tall leggy blonde was sunning.

"Of course," Rachel nodded, "you get Jamie, we'll take Nathan."

"Hey buddy, you want to go with Finn and Rachel to get some food and Mommy and me will be right there okay?" the toddler nodded soaking in all the information his father had spoken before reaching out a hand to Finn and then one to Rachel.

"I can't wait to do this in Central Park," Rachel sighed dreamily as they headed back toward the picnic table where Carole was setting down a tray of burgers and dogs, fresh off the grill.

"Me neither," he grinned, and Rachel could almost swear he winked behind his shades before helping Nathan onto the bench at the table and then asking his mom where she needed help.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the fireworks?" Carole double-checked as they loaded up Burt's SUV, "we don't mind leaving the second car with Rachel until tomorrow."

"No it's fine Mom," Finn sighed, "I really need to get back to the Berry's and make sure everything is packed before heading to the airport."

"Well, it was so good to see you," Carole reached up hugging her son tightly, "call us when you land?"

"You'll be the second call I make," he promised, waving when Rachel called him over to where her dads were trying rather unsuccessfully to pull down the umbrella and get it back in the car, "I love you Mom."

"I love you too, my sweet baby boy," she hugged him once more before turning back to the car and discreetly wiping away a tear, "you better call us after every doctor's appointment. I want to be kept up-to-date on my grandchild, you hear me?"

"Of course," he nodded, shaking hands with Burt before promising Kurt he'd see him at the airport the next Friday night when he and Rachel returned to New York.

"Dad volunteered to drive us to the airport so I don't have to drive back in the dark, is that okay?" Rachel asked as he joined them to help them finally get the umbrella back into its case and loaded into the trunk of their car.

"Of course, baby," he nodded, "I'm sorry we're not staying for the fireworks, but I have to be at work tomorrow."

"I know," she smiled, "I'm just glad you came for the day…and last night."

"Last night was kind of worth it wasn't it?" he chuckled, although he still refused to have sex with her in her parents' house, that didn't stop him from scratching the itch that had bothered her all week.

"You have no idea," she rolled her shoulders, before leading him around to the back seat of the car, "let's get you back to your students, loverboy."


	9. 8 Summer School Days

**July 8-14**

"Hey coach, what do you think of writing to Russell and getting us some new uniforms?" Damian, his senior starting quarterback asked as his ten students filed into the classroom.

When he'd agreed to teach summer school he hadn't imagined that Principal Matthews would ask him to teach the junior remedial English course. He had ten students four of which were on his football team and two were in glee club, but they were not the brightest kids. Plus he was a PE teacher and none of the kids expected him to require they actually learn.

"You have to have found some kind of defect with our current uniforms that can be blamed on the manufacturer, so what do you suggest is wrong with our uniforms?" he questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"They're old," he rolled his eyes, "besides if we gon be winnin this season, I need to look good."

"Take your best shot," Finn laughed, nodding, at least if he was writing a letter he was doing some form of English work, "don't forget to use your book."

"Sure thing Coach," he nodded, grabbing a book and setting up at a desk in the back of the room.

Finn rolled his eyes, they may not be the best students but so far none of them seemed to want to challenge his assignments or his authority.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"So I was thinking I could put together a Broadway mash-up for the first week of school," Rachel's voice filled the area around him as he clicked away at his x-box controller. While he was never going to grow out of the games he did not play them nearly as much as before, but with Rachel in Lima there was hardly anything for him to do at home.

"Sounds awesome," he agreed, leaning towards the phone so it would clearly pick up his voice, "but please remember that I've got some kids from a not so good part of town, and they may not like anything to over the top."

"Oh I've already thought up with the perfect songs," she assured him, "how are your kids doing?"

"Good, it's a pain convincing them that they really should read and write, especially because I'm still not entirely convinced it's completely necessary for them to pass the Regents exam."

"It's just another test that someone somewhere decided was necessary to measure that all students were learning the required material," she supplied, as she did every time he mentioned the exams.

"I know," he sighed, "so have you done anything exciting since I left?"

"Well Kurt and I did a little shopping, I had brunch with your Mom and my Dads last Sunday, and I've hung out with Quinn a couple times."

"Rach? I thought you weren't going to meet with her?" he paused his game, picking up the phone and dropping the controller.

"I just…I wanted to be able to contact Shelby…and I didn't want to go behind your back to talk to Puck…so when I ran into Quinn-"

"It was easier," he sighed, nodding to himself, "she wasn't a bitch was she?"

"No," Rachel giggled, "I think she was genuinely remorseful about her actions in high school."

"That's good. So, what'd you learn about your mom?" he asked, settling back into the comfortable couch.

"Not much, she sends Quinn and Puck an e-mail every six months about Beth, Quinn never answers, but she's thinking about responding soon, wants to meet Beth."

"Wow, that's a big step," he sighed, "I'm assuming she's talked to Puck about all this?"

"I don't know, she's assuming Puck has always wanted to have open contact, but has held off for whatever reason," he heard a lot of rustling and then she let out a heavy breath.

"Because that's what she wanted, I was prepared to do the same," he shrugged, as if she could witness what he was doing, "you can't really argue with Quinn Fabray."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't really want to talk about this," she sighed, "Kurt has decided that he is going to design me my own maternity line."

"Is that a good thing?" he chuckled, remembering the many fights between his wife and stepbrother over the years; especially concerning her fashion choices.

"We'll see, he says there is no excuse for the fashion available to pregnant women," he shared in her laugh.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"So I did it," Rachel greeted the next afternoon when he dialed her number as he slung his bag over his shoulder stepping out onto the busy sidewalk. "It's all up to Shelby now."

"She'd be crazy not to want to be a part of your life," he sighed, stopping at the corner. His biggest complaint about the city was having to stop every block to wait on the traffic.

"Thanks," he could hear the soft smile in her tone, "I also sent you an e-mail with some of my mash-up ideas and Kurt measured every part of my body today so we'll see what he comes up with. How was your day?"

"Good. Principal Matthews said he's really impressed with the kids' work ethic for the summer, says they normally just goof off for the entire summer and then they end up passing them because they can't justify holding them back again," He was proud of himself, it was a feeling he never really thought he would experience, but ever since he'd become a teacher and saw his student's achieve their goals with his help, he'd been feeling it more and more often.

"Oh baby," she squealed, "I'm so proud of you, we'll have to have a celebratory dinner when I get home."

"Speaking of you coming home," he had to lean against the railing for the subway, knowing he would lose their conversation if he headed down, "I can't wait for you to be here of Friday night."

"You're still coming to get us at the airport right?"

"Of course," he nodded, "I've got no place else to be."

"Good. You are planning to do some laundry and shopping before I get home, right?"

"I am insulted that you would think that I have not kept up with the laundry since you've been gone."

"Well have you?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice, "And don't think I didn't notice that you didn't mention anything about food."

"Well what can I say, I love the fact that we live in a city where I can get any kind of food I want at any time of the day or night," he shrugged.

"It's like those weekends in college when you came to visit me isn't it?" she asked with a laugh.

"Pretty much."

"Don't think I didn't notice how you completely avoided the laundry question," she responded.

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see," he shrugged, "hey, listen babe, I'm about to get on the subway so I'll call you back later okay?"

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too baby."


	10. 9 Welcome Home

_A/N: This is my first attempt at smut, so I hope you don't find it too lacking. And I thank you all for the reads, reviews, favorites, and alerts._

**July 15-21**

Finn was bouncing as he hit the subway steps, Rachel's flight was due to land at 10 and he had some preparation to do before she got home. Starting with laundry, he thought wryly as he caught a whiff of his underarms, reaching up to hold on as the car jolted to life. The heat in the city was dreadful, the heat wave wasn't supposed to start until August but this year it apparently decided to jump ahead a couple of weeks. The only thing he relished was that his principal was lax about dress code during summer school, and since he coached football in the afternoons he at least got to wear shorts.

He had placed an order with Rachel's favorite café ordering all of her favorites, cold, so that he could heat them up whenever she decided she was hungry. From the way she talked, it could be anytime of the day or night these days. Then he had to do a little shopping, because when Rachel wasn't around he basically stuck to take out, and she would not appreciate that come breakfast time.

Getting off the subway a few blocks early he headed for the café, and then walked the last few blocks home. He grinned at the little old lady on the elevator, he'd never seen her before so maybe she was just visiting, but he was in such a great mood that he really couldn't help but smile.

Their apartment was like a sweatbox, he groaned as he stuck his keys in the lock, he hadn't been running the A/C much, because even though his wife had a Tony she wasn't exactly working at the moment, and he'd meant to turn it on that morning to get the air moving so it wasn't horrible when Rachel got home, but he was remembering just now that he forgot. However when he swung the door open he was greeted with a wave of cool air and a sleeping wife.

Sprawled out on the couch in a tiny tank top and shorts, her newly rounded belly cradled in her hands, and her hair pulled back and piled neatly on top of her head; he'd never seen her look more gorgeous. Detouring to put the food in the fridge, and his bag at the table he quickly returned to her side, leaning down to speak softly to her rounded belly.

"Hey baby," he whispered hoping not to wake his wife quite yet, "you've gotten bigger," he delicately traced a hand over her bump, carefully avoiding her hands and pulling the tank up slowly to let it rest above the roundness, before lightly tracing his fingers against her skin. She moaned and rolled her head back gently at the touch and he quickly turned his attention back to his wife. Leaning up to place kisses against her exposed neck. She groaned, stretching and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers.

"Umm, god I've missed you," she murmured, barely letting their lips separate before devouring his again, his hand on her bare belly slipping to slide underneath her so he could sit down, before she straddled his lap, their mouths never separating. The hardness in his shorts grew quickly and she couldn't help but grind down against it.

Ever since she'd left she'd been feeling rather randy, and she wanted to blame it solely on Finn, he had after all conditioned her to expect and enjoy their sex life quite frequently, and his deep husky voice during their phone calls did not help the situation. But after reading her baby book she now knew she could officially blame it on him, because apparently pregnancy could cause an increased blood flow to all the right areas.

"I missed you too," he was able to mumble past her fervent kisses, as she continued to circle her hips against his. Her groans turning into deep moans before her head suddenly flew back and she froze in his arms, "did you just…?"

"Uh huh," she moaned, her hips beginning to move slowly against his again.

"Seriously?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow, there had only been one time in their relationship where he'd given her an orgasm without trying and it was only because she'd suggested they try something from one of her dumb magazines.

"Uh huh," she nodded, her lips suddenly back on his as her fingernails raked roughly through his hair, "Finn," she whined, noticing his hand's were still at his sides.

"Sorry," he quickly mumbled, moving his hands up along her torso, dragging her tank top up and over her head, next came the hair tie that was straining to hold her thick dark locks on her head, and he tangled his fingers in her hair pulling her lips back to his once again, pulling back only when she began to whine in her throat as she pulled desperately at his shirt. He was almost positive her boobs were bigger than they'd been a week and a half ago, when he'd been in Lima, but he'd ask about that later, right now his goal was to unleash them from their black satin prison.

"No," she pulled on his arms when he tried to undo the clasp, "too sensitive."

He nodded, and smirked when she pulled his own shirt up and over his head, even though he was straining in his own desire, there was something strangely erotic about watching his wife so desperate for her own release, and so in control. Pushing her still moving hips back from his, until she was standing in front of him, he shucked his shorts and boxer-briefs, before reaching up and peeling her shorts and panties down her legs as well. Slowly guiding her back into his lap, he let her take the lead, groaning as she reached down and fondled him, giving him a few good strokes before slowly sinking down on him.

"Welcome home," he muttered, mainly to himself, but she hummed her agreement to his sentiment, before slowly rocking against his lap. He could tell she was nearly there once again, but with a new obstacle in their way she couldn't quite get there. "need some help?" he teased, tracing a feather light touch over the roundness of her belly before teasing his fingers into her curls.

"Please, baby," she whined, leaning away from him, giving him more room to maneuver, one hand clutching at his shoulder one hand running through her tousled hair. She was so slick, and his fingers easily glided against her folds around where he was buried within her. He toyed with her a little, loving the growl that came from her throat before she dropped her hair and brought her hand down to his to guide him to her clit. "Yes," she finally sighed when he circled it in a steady pattern, "don't stop, please."

Before he knew it her walls were clamping around him, as her head flew back, he quickly secured one arm around her back latching onto the opposite hip afraid she was going to fall. She felt like a velvet glove and he so wanted to let go with her, but he bit his lip and pinched the base of his erection, staving off his climax. Judging by the way she was moaning, and the gentle roll that had returned to her hips again, he knew she still wanted more.

"This is new," he commented, slowly maneuvering them around until she was on her back with him leaning over her.

"Uh huh," she nodded, moaning her approval when he hooked one of her legs over his forearm, before thrusting deeply into her, "again," she commanded, reaching for his hip to speed his movements up.

He was so close, she could tell, and she really wanted to come again, but she was a lot farther away after two quick orgasms. Taking matters into her own hands she reached down and began to pinch at her clit, before rubbing at it roughly, "hey slow down," he grunted, tangling his fingers with hers and together they brought her back to the brink, "you ready?"

"Yes," she nearly squealed when he suddenly picked up speed and leaned away from her a little to change the angle and he was suddenly pounding at the perfect spot, and she was there. "Oh god," she reached out pulling his head down to hers as her walls clinched fiercely at him and a few shallow thrusts later he was emptying himself inside of her, "thank you," she murmured, licking the sweat from her top lip before taking control of his lips again.

He carefully pulled out of her and rolled her onto her side so that he could spoon up behind her. His large hand spanning her tummy easily, while one leg tucked between hers, "that was quite a welcome home, huh?" he laughed, moving her hair off her neck so he could lay kisses against her skin.

"Tell me about it," her eyes were already closed, but there was a soft smile on her lips, and he almost wanted to laugh. She was finally home after three weeks away and all she'd done was sleep, have sex, and now she was going back to sleep.

"You know we have a bed for this right?" he asked, "and for what we just did."

"You're here what else do I need?"

"Something with a little more support," he offered, and she couldn't help but smile over her shoulder at him. Clearly he'd been doing the same reading she had.

"Tell you what," she sighed, wiggling back into him, "we take a quick power nap here, then you find me some food, and then we can rechristen our bed, okay?"

"Deal," he laughed, pulling her back into him a little more, if it was even possible, "I really missed you."

"Umhmm," she mumbled.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

When he woke he found himself alone on the couch, a blanket covering his nakedness. Pulling on his underwear, he headed for the kitchen, "where'd you go?"

"I was hungry," she shrugged, standing before him in the t-shirt he'd been wearing earlier, "when was the last time you went shopping?"

"Uh…" he pretended to think about it, "before you left?"

"Seriously? What did you eat for the last three weeks?" she asked as the oven dinged and she hurried to pull out the pasta dishes.

"Take out?" he raised his voice at the end, hoping he wasn't about to get a lecture, gathering the silverware and the cups, as she dished out food.

"Wow," she shook her head, "it's clear that I should never leave to your own devices ever again."

"Well I could have told you that," he easily wrapped his arms around her from behind; "I never want to be apart from you."

"Me either," she promised, spinning in his arms, lifting her arms around his neck, "earlier was kind of amazing though," she grinned, laughing when he grabbed her hips and hoisted her up onto the counter.

"Those hormones making you crazy?" he teased, laughing when she took the plate she'd been working on and a fork from the stack, taking a bite.

"You have no idea," she nodded, "but at least now I have an excuse to act like a diva."

"You're not a diva," he replied quietly, "you just know how talented you are and while you are demanding, I do find it one of my favorite sides of you."

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," he laughed, "I mean clearly I don't know how to live without you," he gestured around them, "thanks for the surprise by the way."

"You're welcome," she grinned, before kissing him again, "let's eat."

He couldn't help but laugh as he grabbed his own plate and fork, "so was I imagining it earlier or have your boobs gotten bigger still?"

"Not imagining it," she shook her head, glancing down at her hidden cleavage, "I've always wanted a larger chest, but now that I have one, man not what I always imagined."

"No?" he asked, "I kind of like it."

"I thought you liked my boobs," she pouted.

"Trust me, I love your boobs," he grinned lecherously, "I just like these too."

"Uh huh," she sighed, unconvincingly, "and how do you feel about this?" she laid a hand against her belly, setting her plate aside.

"That is amazing," he set his own plate down, placing both hands against the roundness, "proof that you are carrying my child, honestly the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Well maybe we should do something about that then," she grinned before wrapping her arms and legs tightly around his torso, "take me to bed Mr. Hudson."


	11. 10 What Will it Be?

**July 22-28**

"Finn," Kurt waved, and Rachel immediately turned to greet her husband with a warm smile, "you're late." Although the heat had lessened it was still unbearable, so Finn was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt as he strolled through the city.

"Sorry," Finn rolled his eyes, placing a kiss against her sweaty forehead, "it's the last week of summer school and one of the kids testing needed a few extra minutes."

"You get everything finished up?" Rachel asked, adjusting the top she wore, pulling at the empire waist.

"Stop it," Kurt demanded, slapping her hands away and repositioning the top for himself.

"It doesn't look right," Rachel pouted, "and I'm pretty sure that guy has been staring at my cleavage the entire time we've been here."

Finn quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders, placing a kiss against her temple, as Kurt answered, "Well they are quite large."

"Hey," Finn's tone held a silent warning, "you look amazing baby."

"Told you," Kurt winked, finishing off the drink in front of him, "I need to get back to work, you'll let me know what you find out?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded, laughing at the disgruntled look on his face when Finn offered him a fist bump.

"You ready?" Finn asked, stealing a french fry from the plate in front of her.

"You don't want to eat?" she asked, giggling as he reached across to Kurt's plate nabbing a few croutons from the bottom of his salad bowl.

"Nah," he shook his head, "I grabbed a PB&J from the cafeteria when I realized how late it was."

"Okay," she nodded standing, he finally took in the entire outfit Kurt had obviously put together, the bright green top accentuated her curves, and the black shorts were like nothing he'd seen before.

"You really do look great, is this something you got today?" he questioned, as she linked her fingers through his, exiting the tiny café where she and Kurt often met for lunch.

"Actually we picked it out in Lima last month, but this was the first time I actually felt comfortable wearing it," her OB/GYN was less than a block, and Finn quickly pulled open the door for her to lead the way into the building.

"Who knew Lima could have such fashionable clothing?" he joked, sliding his arm across her shoulders as they waited for the elevator.

"Anyway," she laughed, slipping her own arm around his waist, "have we decided if we are going to find out the sex?"

"I'm all for it," he nodded, punching the button for the 15th floor as they stepped onto the elevator, "I mean it's just easier, with the decorating, and the naming."

"I agree," she smiled, "I just think it's one of the last great mysteries in life, a great surprise."

"It's still a surprise," he chuckled, "whether it be now or later, plus don't you just want to know? Like to think we could leave here in an hour knowing that our son is right here."

"Or daughter," she felt like she was constantly reminding him, although secretly she thought it was a boy as well.

"Or daughter," he nodded, "like we would know, we wouldn't have to have this conversation every time we mentioned the baby."

"Okay then," she grinned, as they entered the office, "we'll find out."

"Yes!" he was like a little kid as he dropped into one of the overstuffed chairs, and watched her bounce over to reception to sign in.

**FRFRFRFRFRFRFRFR**

"Well everything appears on track," Dr. Andrews grinned, stepping into the exam room, "you're gaining weight as expected and no more fainting?"

"Nope," Rachel shook her head, a hand resting gently against the small swell of her stomach.

"Not sure if you've felt movement," he nodded, reading through her chart, "that's normal, it's your first, often hard to tell unless you know what it feels like. Don't worry he or she will be kicking up a storm before you know it."

"Let's hope so," Rachel nodded, glancing over at Finn, who sat perched at the edge of his seat.

"So are we going to find out the sex today?" Dr. Andrews asked, as the nurse wheeled in the ultrasound equipment.

"We'd like to," Finn answered, moving to stand next to the exam table as Rachel lay back, lifting her top to expose the small bump.

"Well let's see what's going on then," he grabbed the squirt bottle from the cart, turning back to her, "this may be a little cold," she hissed at the sensation, squeezing gently at Finn's fingers, before turning her focus back to the doctor.

"Wow," Finn murmured, bringing her hand up to his lips, placing a kiss against the back, as the screen came alive with a grainy black and white image.

"Looks like we've got a thumb sucker here," Dr. Andrews chuckled, pointing out the different parts of the body, "baby's size looks good, developing normally. Quite a wiggler too it looks like."

"Get's that from Mom," Finn laughed, holding tight to her hand when she tried to pull it back knowing she was going to take a swat at him.

"Bingo!" Dr. Andrews pointed to the screen again, "I've got a scrotum and a penis, congratulations Mom and Dad, it's a boy!"

"Really?" Finn peered closely trying to decipher the image in front of them, "a boy?"

"Yep," Dr. Andrews nodded.

"Amazing," Rachel murmured, clutching tighter at Finn's hand, "and everything looks okay?"

"Everything looks perfect," Dr. Andrews nodded, handing Rachel a towel as he keyed in a few commands, "I'll get your pictures and a CD, and you'll be on your way."

"A boy?" Finn nearly shrieked when they were left alone, pulling Rachel up from her reclined position, and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know," she laughed as well, pulling his head down to meet hers easily sealing their lips together, moaning into his mouth as he easily pried her lips open.

"Hey now," Dr. Andrews grinned, immensely enjoying interrupting his patient, "save it till you get home."

"Sorry," Rachel laughed, accepting the envelope he held out to her, "four weeks?"

"Yep," he nodded, shaking Finn's hand before leaving them alone again.

"So, you want to go home? Or-" he cut her off as they stepped out onto the street.

"Actually I told Principal Matthews I would come back and help finish the grading, but you are more than welcome to join us," he grinned, "it shouldn't take long, then we can walk through the park and find some dinner."

"Okay," she nodded easily letting him lead the way onto the subway and across town to his school.

**RFRFRFRFRFRFRFRF**

"Can't get views like this in Lima," Rachel murmured, eyes cast toward the city as the sun slowly set behind the skyline.

"Nope," he grinned, his eyes focused solely on her as they shared a bench, a soft pretzel, mostly eaten, sitting in his lap, "you sure can't."

"Stop watching me, and enjoy the beauty around us," she giggled, turning to lock eyes with him.

"We are having a little boy, Rach," he whispered with awe placing a hand against her ever rounding middle, "I can't wait to bring him along on evenings like this."

"I know," she nodded, her hand laying over top of his, "I can almost picture the two of you rolling around in the grass, staining perfectly good clothes-"

"That's what little boys do," he chuckled, pulling her closer even though the heat around them seemed stifling, "you ready to catch the train?"

"Yep," her answer was punctuated with a yawn, before eating what was left of their snack.

"We should totally do a sports theme for the nursery," he suggested as they settled into a couple of empty seats on the train.

"I was actually thinking more like blues and stars, a wonderland of the sky above us," she murmured, leaning her head against his shoulder with a small yawn.

"That's good too," he nodded, "we'll talk about it some more."

"We need to start thinking about a name," she smiled against his shoulder, running a hand against her belly.

"Later," he whispered, "you're going to fall asleep before we even get off the train."

"I'm up," she suddenly sat bolt upright, glancing around and up at the infographic to see how far they were, "I don't remember it taking this long."

"It's not," he laughed, "you're just tired, growing our son is a lot of work. We need to get you home and in bed, both of you."

"Our son," she sighed, repeating the words with reverence, "I love you."

"I love you too," he murmured, watching the lights continue to fall off the map as they rushed under the city to get home, peaceful in a constantly moving city.


End file.
